


Love is a Papou Fruit

by Arcturus_Sinclair



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 13:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcturus_Sinclair/pseuds/Arcturus_Sinclair
Summary: Namine fell in love once. Now she's real, and can truly experience it. If Xion feels the same way, that is.[[Spoilers for 358/2 Days and KH3, proceed with caution. Spoilers may be vauge but they exist.]]
Relationships: Naminé/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Femslash Exchange 2019





	Love is a Papou Fruit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serie11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serie11/gifts).

Naminé had come to grips with the fact that she…shouldn’t really be here, ages ago. Had it been ages? She really wasn’t sure anymore. It hardly mattered, really. Memories worked differently in the Mansion; thanks to her powers…and now… Now everything was different, _she_ was different.

She’d fallen for Xion that day, in her room. The day Xion made the choice to return to Sora. The determination oh her face when she’d said she would handle Organization 13’s presence.

Then they were both gone and not gone, real and not real. Then they were back. And real. Not human, never human. Simply replicas, but they were _real_, and together again. And this time, it was for good. They didn’t need to fade away, they could exist, take up space. Even love.

Naminé was brought out of her musings by Xion, holding up a shell for her to see. Naminé leaned forward, brushing her fingers against Xion’s to touch the shell.

“It matches your eyes,” she murmured, not bothering to point out that they had the same color eyes. Just as Sora, Roxas, and Kairi all did. All of them were here, on the Island where it all began all those years ago.

Then they’d faded and Naminé and Xion had to hide. Never again. She’d promised that to herself when Riku came to get her.

She couldn’t resist the urge, reaching out to press her hand against Xion’s cheek. Tender fingers brush Xion’s cheek, making her jump slightly, unused to such gentle contact. Naminé couldn’t suppress the smile at Xion’s reaction, it lighting up her face.

“Walk with me?” She posed the question quietly, standing to brush the sand from her dress. Xion nodded, and she held out a hand, helping Xion stand before leading them slowly down the beach, away from everyone else.

As they walked, she tried to gather her words, unsure how to start. They both had Sora’s memories, and knew what love was through those…but actually feeling it, themselves was different. She wasn’t sure how to put it into words, but she had to try. She couldn’t let Xion slip away again.

“I think…” A pause, and Naminé turned to face Xion, taking a breath before continuing. “I think I’m falling in love with you.”

Xion froze, not quite understanding. Her hand was still wrapped around Naminé’s and she couldn’t bring herself to let go. “What…is love?”

Naminé paused at that. She wasn’t sure how to explain, after all, she didn’t even know if that was the word for this feeling. Though, it felt like what the memories she’d conjured when thinking of the word.

“Love is…” Love is finding 'home' in someone. Love is a choice, a choice to be with that person, to protect that person, for forever. Love is knowing you would die to save them. Love is eternal. Love is knowing your destinies will always be intertwined. Love is a Papou fruit.

She perked up, moving again, leading Xion to the Paopu Fruit tree. She pulled one down.

“Love is me, making the choice to share this with you, to intertwine our destines more than they already are. Forever. If you’ll have me.”

A breath, then another. There was the desire to accept, to be wanted, and fear warring in Xion’s gaze. Naminé used her free hand to cup Xion’s cheek again.

“You don’t have to say yes now…but. Just remember, things are different now. We’re different now.” We’re not human, we have all the time in the world.

“I…” Xion paused, looking away. “I want to say yes. But…I don’t know…if this is love. For me. I mean.”

Naminé nodded, setting the fruit down to lead her to the tree, both of them sitting down.

“Can you tell me what you do feel?” Xion nodded at Naminé’s question. She could do that at least.

“I feel...happy when you’re around. I don’t want to lose you again... I want to protect you...keep you safe. I want to run away together, see far off worlds. I also...want to kiss you,” she murmured the last few words, cheeks tinged with pink. She knew what kissing was through the shared memories.

“That seems like love to me,” Naminé responded, smiling. She held up the fruit again.

“How about a comprise? Neither of us wants to lose the other. This fruit would tie us together, can we start there? Then go off, see those worlds you mentioned? Just the two of us?” Xion took a breath.

“I’m afraid. What if something happens to you after this? I can’t lose you again.”

“Xehanort is gone, no one can hurt me now.” Naminé’s voice was confident, and she smiled at Xion. “Besides, we’re stronger now. More real. We can protect each other.”

Xion nodded. Naminé was right. She lifted her hand to curl around one point of the papou fruit.

“Okay...how do we do this? Break it and each eat a part?” That was a good question, one Naminé didn’t know the answer to. But it made sense. It was silly to picture them both trying to bite it at the same time but--

“No. We each take a bite, in the same spot.” To prove her point, she took a bite of one of the points, before passing it to Xion, who did the same thing. Naminé smiled, a blinding thing.

“Now you’ll never lose me,” she murmured, reaching up to brush away a drop of juice left on Xion’s lip, before thinking better of it.

“One more thing.” Naminé leaned forward, very slowly, giving Xion the chance to back away; before pressing their lips together in the lightest of kisses, brushing away the juice. The taste of the papou fruit still clinging to her lips, like a promise. Xion leaned into it, making a contented noise, her hand resting against Naminé’s neck. Soon, too soon, Naminé pulled back, resting her head against Xion’s.

“Now, let’s see if we can start that adventure. I know Riku has a ship, maybe we can borrow it, or he can help us get one of our own,” Naminé chatters, more alive, _real_, than Xion had ever seen her. She pulled Xion to her feet, continuing to talk, giving ideas of where to start, and Xion just followed. A smile tugged at her lips.

Yes, this did feel like the beginning of something Xion could call love. And there was _nobody_ she would rather experience it with. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun to write. The idea of neither of them knowing exactly what love is was a concept that was so interesting to play with.
> 
> I hope my assigned person enjoys reading this as much as I did writing it.


End file.
